


There's a Girl

by phantisma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-15
Updated: 2008-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly, this is just porn.  Dean eyes a girl.  Sam is jealous.  Sam brings the girl home and teases Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Girl

There’s a girl. Dean can hear her.

Her and Sam.

He can hear them.

He can smell them.

The scent of arousal. The scent of sex.

Hers is strong and Dean imagines Sam has her spread open on the bed, his fingers slipping through her wetness, his tongue teasing at her clit. She pants through still another orgasm.

Sam chuckles softly. Dean can picture his face, laying alongside her thigh, his breath warming against her pussy. He’s lost count of how many times she’s come.

It’s been at least three times though. Dean remembers the first one. She squealed, her voice bouncing off the walls, her smell filling the room.

It’s quiet for a moment, and the smell is stronger. Sam. Dean lifts his head and sniffs the air for him. There.

Sam straddles over Dean’s legs, settles onto them slowly. His fingers smear across Dean’s lips, slick with the girl’s juices. Dean’s tongue darts out to taste her salt and sweet, licks over Sam’s fingers, sucks them into his mouth. Sam lets him suck them clean, then pulls them away, replacing them with his mouth, his tongue delving into Dean’s to taste her again.

Dean’s cock is hard, trapped inside his jeans, inside the cock ring. Sam’s cock grinds down against it. Dean gasps, but doesn’t beg. Not yet. It’s what he wants, but Dean isn’t quite desperate enough for that. Not yet.

He’s fully clothed, warm in the heat of the room. His hands are cuffed behind him, the metal of the stolen handcuffs tight enough to prevent him from twisting around too much in a bid to get free. The blindfold is already damp with sweat. He turns his head, looking for Sam’s mouth.

Sam’s weight shifts, his chest presses against Dean’s, his tongue drags up Dean’s neck, his mouth nestles in against Dean’s ear. “I’m going to fuck her, Dean. I’m going to put my dick inside her and make her come again.”

Dean swallows, shifts, trying to find a way to rub his cock that Sam won’t see or stop. Sam’s lips drag over Dean’s face, his tongue licks at Dean’s lips. His voice is ragged and rough in Dean’s other ear. “This is your fault, you know that don’t you Dean?”

Dean knows. Sam’s jealousy had been sparked when Dean looked at the girl. Looked. And Sam knew that Dean thought about her, thought about what she would taste like, what her skin would feel like. A split second, and his eyes were back on Sam. But it was enough.

Sam’s weight lifts and his hand is on Dean’s cock, pressing, holding, squeezing. “You want her still Dean?”

He holds his tongue. Any words now will only make his brother drag this out even longer and Dean’s cock is already aching.

Sam is gone. Dean strains to hear the soft steps, the movement of the bed.

“Hey baby.” The girl’s voice is husky and dark, warm whiskey and honey.

The bed creaks as it takes Sam’s weight. The girl moans, gasps. Dean can hear her wetness as Sam takes her. She’s sloppy with it and Sam’s cock must slides in without resistance.

Dean’s holding his breath, trying to hear past the sounds of skin on skin, of cock in pussy. Sam’s murmuring to her, his words soft, too soft for Dean to make out. She’s groaning and pounding the bed. Dean can almost picture it, Sam’s big body covering her, filling her, his mouth…that filthy mouth driving her past coherence as he rings yet another orgasm out of her.

She screams, thrashing. Then it’s quiet again. The bed creaks. Dean’s cock is screaming for release, the confines of the cock ring maddening. He shifts again, but that only presses the butt plug up against his prostate, making the him cry out. He pulls on his wrists and the metal digs in. The pain is just enough to pull him back from the wave of need.

There’s a girl. He can feel her hand now, it’s on his shoulder. Sam is with her, behind her. His hand settles over hers. She’s straddling over Dean, her wetness seeping into his jeans, over his cock, wet and warm.

Dean shudders, pants, lifting his face for Sam.

“He’s mine.” Sam says deeply. Dean can feel Sam’s hands on his thighs now, brushing over Dean’s legs as he positions the girl. She leans toward him, her face brushing past Dean’s. She smells like sex and some earthy perfume and sweat. Her mouth is on his neck, her hands on his shoulders.

“Pay attention Dean.” Sam’s inside her again. Dean can hear him fuck her, can feel the thrust as she is pushed into Dean. The heat of their joining is only a breath from his cock.

She’s grunting rhythmically in time with Sam’s thrusting, faster and faster until Dean’s pretty sure they’re going to knock the whole chair over. The breath against his skin is pushing him closer. He opens his mouth for air and a tongue invades him. She tastes like tequila and cigarettes.

Her breasts are slapping into his chest as Sam’s body slammed into hers. Her hands tighten around Dean as she starts screaming again, her body shaking. Sam suddenly holds her still and Dean can smell his come. Two seconds later, Dean can feel it as Sam sits her down, their combined juices soaking into Dean’s jeans.

“Sam.” Dean can barely breathe, the name torn out of him. It isn’t begging, not exactly.

The girl is gone. Sam’s hand is on his head, pulling him forward. Dean feels the tip of his brother’s cock on his lips and opens. Sam shoves into him, letting Dean lick the come from his cock just like his fingers. He’s still hard and Dean knows from experience he has at least one more orgasm in him before he’s done.

Sam pulls back, let’s Dean fall to his knees on the floor. The girl. Dean can smell her. Sam guides him, pushes his head down and he can feel her skin. Dean licks, slides, explores, works his way down a thigh toward the place where he knows Sam has been, toward the pungent smell of them together.

He licks through her slit and she writhes. Sam is behind him. There’s a tug and Dean can feel the wet being peeled from him as Sam exposes him. His fingers are on the plug, thrusting it in and out until Dean lifts his head from the girl. “Sam…please…”

Sam chuckles again, pressing the plug in against Dean’s prostate. Dean’s cock twitches and he wants to reach for it, but his hands are still cuffed behind him. “Clean her up.” Sam says, pushing Dean’s head back down.

Dean’s tongue finds her clit and she arches up, pushing her pussy into his face all the harder. Dean latches on to the swollen nub and sucks in, earning a sharp squeal from her.

The plug pulls loose and doesn't return. Instead, Sam’s fingers invade him, three at once, the long middle finger stroking over Dean’s prostate over and over until Dean is screaming too, the sound lost into the girl’s mound. His cock strains against the cock ring and if someone just touches it Dean is going to come anyway.

Sam’s hand leaves him, then Sam is leaning around him. Dean can feel Sam’s hand under his chin, his fingers dipping into the girl. They emerge and rub over Dean’s lips, then go back in for more.

This time when they emerge though, Sam’s body moves again, that hand pushing into Dean’s ass with the wetness of come easing the way for the fourth finger.

“Sam.” It’s pleading, though Dean is never sure when it had gone this far if he is pleading for Sam to do it, to work that huge hand of his into him or to stop. He knows Sam isn’t stopping though, his hand working in and out of Dean.

The girl’s hands guide Dean’s head back to her clit and Dean tries to concentrate on licking and sucking her, his tongue delving in where Sam’s fingers had just been.

Then Sam’s thrusting slows, stop, his thumb folding in to press inside. Dean’s mouth falls open, the distressed sounds falling from it wordless and almost inaudible.

“Fuck that’s hot.” The girl growls. Sam’s hand is nearly inside him, then easing out.

“Deep breath.” Sam murmurs.

Dean pants, then manages the breath, filling his lungs and holding it for a second before letting it out. Sam thrusts in with Dean’s outward breath, his fist sinking into Dean.

He screams and lurches forward, his cock dragging on the carpet and Dean can’t contain it any longer, his cock spilling out uncontrolled as Sam fucks his ass, his knuckle rubbing insistently across Dean’s prostate.

Dean falls into the girl as Sam workes his hand out, panting with his head against her stomach. Sam lays over him, his cock presses against the crack of Dean’s ass. “You still want her, Dean?”

He wants to say no, but his cock is still hard and Sam’s hand finds it, stroking the too sensitive skin until Dean can only groan out “Yes.”

Sam’s smile is on Dean’s back, pushing him up, over the girl. Sam’s hand holds Dean’s cock, and Dean feels the warmth of the girl’s used pussy against the tip. Sam’s cock drags up his crack and settles into his stretched ass and together they sink into the girl.

Sam’s mouth is in Dean’s ear. “I was there first, Dean. You wanted her, and I took her…because you’re mine. Mine.”

Sam thrust into him, pushing Dean into the girl who is already thrashing, coming around Dean’s cock. “You can only have her when I’m inside you.”

Sam’s hand is under him, releasing the cock ring and Dean groans in relief, instantly coming again, earning another yell from the girl.

Dean feels Sam’s hands shift to his hips, holding him for Sam’s final drive to orgasm. Each thrust is harder than the last, shoving his softening cock into the girl. Finally Sam pulls out, his come spilling over Dean’s ass.

Dean rolls to his side once Sam has released him, trying to kick free of his jeans so he’s not quite so helpless on the floor. He gets one foot free and feel’s Sam’s hand still him, easing the other leg off. He hears the soft thump as Sam throws the jeans aside. Then Sam’s hands are gliding over his arms, down to his wrists. The tiny metallic click of the key frees him and Sam’s fingers rub against the sore skin.

He doesn’t sit up, not right away. His ass is going to be sore. He rolls onto his back, lifts his hands to remove the blindfold. Sam is smiling down at him with that sated, stupid puppy smile that was just wrong in the aftermath of what had just happened and the fact that he’s stark naked.

Dean looks around for the girl and Sam gestures at the bathroom door. The door opens and she emerges, dressed, carrying her shoes. Sam licks his lips and walks to the door, standing behind it as he opens it to let her out. They kiss lightly before she goes and she smiles at Dean. “Hot.”

Dean’s eyes drag down Sam’s sweaty skin. Hot was definitely a word he’s use. But, he was spent. He used the bed to leverage himself off the floor, moving gingerly to the bathroom. He didn’t say anything, just started the shower and got in. Seconds later, Sam was crowding in behind him.

His arms snake around Dean’s waist and pull him back against Sam’s chest. “Were you going to tell me what the rest of the fantasy was?”

Dean frowns and looks up at his brother. Sam grins. “At the bar, you said ‘There’s a girl…’ and then you got distracted by…well, the girl…”


End file.
